


Won't you marry me?

by AnnaNSmith



Series: Late Night Calls [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline getting married, F/M, Klaus trying to stop her - or not?, late night call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNSmith/pseuds/AnnaNSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline gets a phone call the night before her wedding. Does Klaus want to stop her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you marry me?

"Hello, love."

"What do you want, Klaus?"

"Am I calling at a bad time?"

"Actually, yes. I have my hands full with last minute preparations."

"Right. You're getting married tomorrow. It's funny, I think my invite got lost in the mail."

"Is that right? Let me check, I have the guest list right in front of me. Let's see... Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus... Nope, you're not on it."

"That wittiness... I bet this is why your fiance fell in love with you."

"That and my extraordinary ability of hanging up on people who annoy me. Let me sleep! Tomorrow is my big day."

"I just called to make sure you're not getting cold feet."

"Too bad. They're toasty warm."

"You sure? Perhaps someone would take you away if you're not ready after all."

"And who would that someone be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone who is more cultivated, more handsome, and more intelligent than your husband to be."

"Sorry to disappoint you, my husband excells in every aspect."

"You really think highly of him."

"Of course, I'm not just marrying anyone. I love him."

"So there's no chance I can change your mind?"

"No. I will marry him tomorrow. You should finally accept it."

"If that's what you want, if he truly makes you happy..."

"It is and he does, every single day of my life."

"That must be quite the exceptional man you're going to marry tomorrow."

"Yes, but he will be dead if he doesn't hang up now and let me get finished here. I swear if I don't get enough beauty sleep so that I look smashing hot tomorrow, I promise you our first night will not be as you imagined it!"

"Alright, sweetheart. Just wanted to make certain you hadn't changed your mind."

"I said 'Yes' and I meant it, Klaus. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you at the altar."

"I'll be the one with the dark circles around her eyes. Good night."


End file.
